Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tongs for making up threaded connections between adjacent pipe sections. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved latch mechanism for securing a power tong door in the closed position.
Background of the Related Art
Conventional power tongs include a bay having a lateral access. The bay is closed using a power tong door that is hinged to the power tong body at a proximal end of the door and latchable to the power tong body at a position across the lateral access to the bay at a distal end of the door. This configuration enables the door to engage the power tong body in a manner that opposes spreading of the power tong body during operation.
Many power tong doors are manually secured in the latched position and manually opened to laterally receive or surrender a tubular joint. Some power tong doors are automatically closed across the lateral access, automatically latched in the closed position and automatically unlatched and opened after the power tong is used to make up or break out a threaded connection between two adjacent tubular joints.